A Phantomhive Love
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Ciel X Lizzie. As Ciel and Lizzie realize their feelings for each-other, what awaits them as they enter the scariest thing on Earth...a relationship. (Warning Smut Alert)
1. A Night of Realization

Hhhhheeellllooooo my little baby chilren'! :3 This will be a new fanfiction about Ciel X Lizzie, as for some reason I was drawn to them as a couple. I know most people don't like them, but I LOVE THEM! :P If you can R & R. There will be smut in the later chapters or this one so...yash...

(Slight AU) Ciel is seventeen, and Lizzie is around sixteen.

The rain pattered against the window as a slightly annoyed Ciel looked out the window. What exactly was he annoyed at? Lizzie, or Sebastian? Was his servants messing up his mansion once again? No...he was annoyed at himself for not being able to pinpoint down his feelings. He had invited Lizzie over for today so he could express his true feelings to his wife to be.

"Oi Ciel I'm bored.." Lizzie grumbled out as she sat on his desk.

Ciel walked over and sat in his chair. "Then what would you like do do Mi'Lady?"

"You." Lizzie's eyes shot up, as she realized what she tried to think was just said aloud, she cursed her stupidity.

"I-i-i mean...do you in...chess, yes that's it! I want to challenge you in chess." Lizzie blushed furiously. True she had been thinking about Ciel like THAT for a few years now, but she always thought (And hoped) that it would happen on their honeymoon.

Ciel tried his best to keep his laugh in, "So you do think of me like that, tonight shall be interesting." Ciel thought to himself, however he actually succeeded in keeping it in his mind.

"Of course, shall we?" Ciel grabbed her hand as they walked to the chess board.

The game was spectacularly easy to Ciel, he won in a quick ten minutes, however he was going incredibly easy upon Lizzie. As he took in her beautiful features, there was a knock upon the door.

"Young master, the storm has gotten much worse, I am afraid Ms. Lizzie must stay here tonight." Sebastian said with a smirk on his lips.

"That's fine Sebastian, please prep the guest room." Ciel's eyes were still asphyxiated on Lizzie.

"But My Lord, the guest room has been flooded by a leak..." Sebastian's smirk just grew larger as he said the next words. "It seems she must sleep in your room tonight, her father already said it was okay for you two sleeping in the same bed, as you are getting married soon.."

Ciel's eyes opened up to this, he turned around attempting to yell at his butler, but his words were stopped by a red faced Lizzie.

"He is right Ciel, it-its no big deal for me..."

"Ugh...okay...Sebastian remind me to add in another guest room."

Sebastian slowly bowed. "Yes My Lord." He then exited the room. Ciel could immediately hear laughter in the hallway.

"Lizzie, I'm going to wash up for dinner, see you then." He got up to leave the room and head to his chamber, but Lizzie got up as well.

"I'll g-g-go to, I'm kinda scared of the...rain..yes the rain is scaring me right now."

She was lying through her teeth, however Ciel bought into her lie, she had in the past had trouble with thunder storms.

"Very well, but please don't touch my things."

"Um..okay.." She couldn't believe he bought into her lie.

Ciel looked into the mirror as the hot water filled the tub behind him. The baby blue towel was wrapped around his waist. He hooked the towel on the wrack as he walked across the large bathroom to the tub.

"Hey Ciel, I know you aren't in the tub yet, but when did you let Sebastian get so many ca-" Lizzie stopped in place as she looked at the nude flabbergasted Ciel in front of her.

"Uhm" She gasped out, eyes staring at Sebastian's penis. She's always noticed he had a bulge, but she didn't realize his was THAT big. (He wasn't exactly huge, but she didn't have any penises to compare to".

Ciel sprinted across to his towel and covered himself.

"Jesus christ Lizzie, why the hell did you come in here?!" Ciel yelled at her, he was more embarrassed than angry.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I-i didn't think you were in the tub yet, and there was a cat that was in your room, and Sebastian said not to tell you about it, but I thought you should know, and h-honestly I didn't know that you were naked, trust me I don't want to see you naked...WAIT NO I would love to see you naked, but...wait...no I-" She kept going on and on, however Ciel had an extremely devilish thought.

"Lizzie calm down, we are basically married now right? Its no big deal to see me naked..look.." Ciel dropped his towel, getting goosebumps as his penis felt the cool air. "I don't mind.."

Lizzie gasped as her eyes instantly traveled downward. Her mother told her to stay pure and clean until she was married...but this was her fiancee right? She battled it out in her head as Ciel walked behind her, closing the door.

"Ciel I..I..." She muttered out, trying to peal her eyes away from his groin area, absorbing in his details she noticed he had a V leading from his light abs.

"Lizzie I don't know where you would like to go with this but.." He nipped her neck before he continued. "I still need to take a bath, and there is room for one more". He left her as he walked towards the bathtub, and he then lowered himself into the tub, leaving room for her.

'This is wrong, we...shouldn't be doing this...but he's so beautiful..I...but mother shall kill me...but...fuck it.' She came to the conclusion that what bad could happen? He was naked and she loved him.

Ciel got his answer as she walked by the tub, and slowly started taking off her clothes, trembling, yet determined. She felt the air meet her perky nipples.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" Ciel said from the tub, enjoying the view. He was blushing furiously, but he loved every second of this.

"Haha, so tell me, d-do I look better naked or in my clothes?" She said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well your remarkable moon skin looks amazing so bare and beautiful, however the clothes you wear always compliment your equally beautiful attitude...so its a hard say really.." Ciel was astonished how his true feelings just rushed out so suddenly. He looked up at Lizzie, while a red tint stood at his cheeks.

"O-oh...well...thank you Ciel.." She still just stood there outside of the bath tub, naked body in full view of Ciel, she was aware and nervous of his watchful eyes. Wait eyes...this was the first time she's seen him without an eye patch, she noticed the purple pentagram in his pupil. Ciel noticed instantly.

"Oh this? Well on one of my first cases a gang member in the occult-" He was then cut off by Lizzie.

"Ssh, you don't have to say if you don't want, I still find you beautiful Ciel.."

"T-thank you Lizzie...so are you going to get in?"He gestured to the empty spot between his legs.

"Uhm...yes." She lowered herself into the tub, a sigh escaping her lips as she nestled up to her lover's chest.

"You know Lizzie, I've always cared about you...and I figure now is a good as time as ever...Lizzie I'm sorry for treating you horribly for all those years, and I love you..."

A gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at him. "Ciel...I-i love you to!"

She gasped again as he leaned down for a kiss, she hesitated at first, but opened up her mouth as his tongue explored her. She moaned as he groped her breasts, and he groaned as she felt his erection.

They parted and stared at each other, lust and love mixed together...a perfect concoction. Lips moved back together, tongues waged a deadly war, and as ever Ciel refused to lose, however Lizzie wanted her tongue to explore him, so she fought her hardest.

"My my my." A snickering Sebastian stood in the doorway, covering his eyes with his hand. "I didn't think you two naughty kids would be doing something like this...well I'm glad you two are okay with sharing a bed now...oh and dinner is ready, I'll let you two get dressed.."

Ciel and Lizzie looked up at the butler leaving the room. Ciel's hands were still on her breast, and her hand was still under the water wrapped around his dick.

As they got dressed Lizzie was on the verge of tears, she quickly said aloud her feelings.

"You won't leave me now right? I saw you were embarrassed, and you weren't of embarrassed of me right? If you were I'm sorry I'll try to make you less ashamed-"

She was shut up by a kiss from Ciel.

"Don't ever say that again, I love you, and will never be ashamed of you...and besides...we can always resume our activities tonight.." He smirked against her neck.

Lizzie just stood there nuzzled against his neck, they were half dressed, full of hormones, and in love...she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I assume you two are hungry from your recent activities..." Sebastian smirked as he served the dinner to the two teenagers."

"Well its not liked we finished." Lizzie said aloud, again cursing herself for thinking aloud, she instantly face-palmed.

"Don't worry we shall tonight, Sebastian make sure no one disturbs my bedchamber tonight." Ciel said matter of factually, not caring of the looks from his servants across the table.

"Yes my lord, might I say I'm glad you are finally taking a break from your work."

"Yes it is refreshing, I do truly need this...well I do truly do need her." Ciel smiled towards Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled towards him, she was however blushing about how easy her betrothed and his butler were talking about sex. Whenever she just thought about she blushed madly.

As they finished dinner Ciel spoke up. Sebastian go and prep my room, I want candles and the finest wine we have.

Lizzie looked down to her lap and tried to contain her embarrassment. Since she was looking down she didn't notice the butler giving a thumbs up to Ciel, and Ciel just smiled back.

After Sebastian said the room was prepped, Ciel picked up Lizzie bridal style and carried her to his room. The clock rung at twelve, yet the night was still young.

Thanks for reading. R & R please, and if you like it Follow it for more chapters are on the horizon! Lemon In next chapter :3 Yah boy!


	2. A Night of Love

**Hey little babies :3, this is now Chapter Two of...A Phantomhive love. Originally chapter one and two were going to be one big chapter...but I just divided them and saved chapter two for today. Please R & R if you please :) but most of all thanks for reading. Oh, and if you want to comment maybe a suggestion I would LOVE to hear some, maybe something you say could inspire me? :P Thanks for reading! I do not own Black Butler, however after I take over the world I just might!**

As Ciel and Lizzie walked down the hallway to Ciel's room, she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. She was in the arms of her love, being led to his room to have sex...the events of today were a rush to her. A rush of love, lust, and a dab of awkwardness.

"May I ask why you are smiling my lady?" Ciel asked his lover, he then turned the corner of the hallway.

She had been smiling against his neck, with tinted red cheeks against his skin.

"I'm just so happy, and nervous...do you think we'll get in trouble?" Her eyes widen at the mere thought of her brother yelling at Ciel.

He let out a chuckle, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, my servants won't tell...plus I'm sure you won't either, so no big deal.."

"What about Sebastian? He loves any chance to mess with you..."

"Well I did a thorough investigation of his room, and found that he had thirteen cats in his closet...so he promised me two things if I let him keep them..."

"What were the two things?" The smile was back on her face.

"He will remain my butler until I die." (Lizzie still didn't know that Sebastian was a demon) "And he swore he wouldn't tell." Ciel wore a smirk on his face.

"Wait just to keep some cats?"

"Well I might have said he may get a few more...so...win some lose some I guess..."

They continued their walk down the dimly lit corridor, a thousand thoughts running through each others heads.

"Ciel are you trying to get me drunk?" A blushing Lizzie said, as Ciel started pouring wine into her glass.

"Why would I want to get you drunk? I want you to remember this night forever." He looked up and smirked at a blushing Lizzie.

Ciel was without a shirt, and Lizzie was without a dress. When they entered the dim room earlier, they had another tongue battle, and much to Ciel's surprise, Lizzie was the victor. She was very pleased as Ciel sat back and let her tongue ravage his mouth. After letting his bride to be have her fun, he got up and started pouring some wine.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm" Lizzie purred as she tasted the wine, she was never really a wine person, but this wine was extremely good.

As Ciel finished off his glass he got up and started removing his clothing, however Lizzie had her eyes closed as she slowly drunk the wine.

"Ciel this is-" Lizzie's cheeks have never been redder, much to her surprise a nude Ciel stood in front of her.

He walked over and stood her onto her feet, taking the glass from her trembling hand he set it down on the table.

"You seem to be overdressed my lady..." Ciel unclasped her bra and threw it into the depths of the room. "Let me help you with that." Lizzie could feel the smirk against her neck.

"Lizzie the wine was great, however there is something that I want to taste extremely bad." He knelt down in front of her panties. Ciel then nuzzled his nose against her closed area. "May I?"

"Y-yes please." She whispered out the last part.

"I'm sorry Lizzie what was that last word?" Ciel smugly smiled up at her. She thought this was the most erotic thing she could have ever thought of.

"Please Ciel..." She whispered out, her knees trembled as she felt him take off her panties.

"Yes mam.." Ciel smiled. He sat her down onto the bead and spread her legs. Admiring the beautiful girl in front of him.

Lizzie swore that if there was a heaven, this is what it would be like. Ciel's tongue flicked in and out of her warmness. He was like a mad dog, licking and kissing her special area, then he was rewarded with a loud and and satisfied moan as he pushed his tongue deep inside her.

"C-ciel yes...keep...*gasp* going..." Her hands tangled in his hair, pushing him down deeper. Ciel smiled at this, happy that he was able to please his love in such a way to make her moan his name.

After a few more minutes of moving his tongue around inside of her, he could notice her back arching.

"Ciel I feel...Ciel I'm about to...burst...oh GOD!" Lizzie's body nearly went into convulsions, her juices went spewed onto a smiling Ciel's face as he lapped her juices.

"Yes it was.." He said as he arose.

"Huh?"

"It was better than the wine..." Ciel smiled as he kissed her, his hands went around her waist as they fell onto the bed.

"C-c-ciel...I.."

"Yes my love?" He nipped her ear...

"I-i want you Ciel...take me..."

He got up from her and slowly undid his pants and undergarments in one motion, smirking as he saw her eyes looking at his erection.

He positioned himself over her entrance, Ciel was loving every second of this...dominating his lover, pleasing her, kissing her, and biting her...however he still cared about her.

"Lizzie...this is going to hurt since its your first time..." He loved the woman below him, and he was actually nervous about hurting her...

"Ciel...I love you...take me...make me yours..." She smiled up at her lover.

Ciel smiled down at her, and slowly entered her warm opening, immediately a gasp of pleasure/pain escaped Lizzie as her wall broke.

"FUCK! Ciel..I'm bleeding..." She felt the blood slowly trickle out.

"Shit...should I stop?" He slowly exited, but couldn't as her legs went around his waist.

"No keep going...Its starting to get better.."

He nodded as he thrust-ed in again. After slowly loosening her up a bit, she nodded for him to go faster. To get a better grip on her thighs Ciel flipped her around so she was on all fours, and he was on his knees.

"Fuck Lizzie..you feel...you feel so good..." He moaned as she tried to meet his pace, however she was still feeling a bit of pain. Ciel's right hand traveled down and vigorously rubbed her clitoris, he could feel her walls tightening around his cock.

"Ciel I feel...oh shit...I'm going to..burst again...oh shit oh fuck oH FUCK!" Lizzie trembled as more juices escaped her.

He quickened his pace, he slapped her left ass cheek in a fit of lust.

"Ohh Ciel..." She's never been hit in that area before, the thought sounded dirty and revolting, but the way his hand made contact with her butt turned her on even more.

"Lizzie..I'm...close...fuck!" He was much more reserved than her, but he was in an equal state of ecstasy. His seed spewed inside of her as he shuttered. After finishing they both passed out next to each other, regaining their breaths and trying to calm their raging heartbeats.

Ciel was the first to move, he wrapped his arms around his bare lover and whispered in her ear.

"You know what Lizzie?"

"Huh Ciel?" There was sleepiness in her voice. She smiled as he nipped her neck.

"It only gets better from here..."

She smiled again, thinking about how they could explore their bodies tomorrow.

"I've never been so excited for morning in my life..." She then dozed off onto his chest, a smiling Ciel was playing with her beautiful golden locks before he to was claimed by the sandman.

**Thanks for reading little babies :3 I'm actually about to write another chapter about Sebastian playing with his kitties, it should be very short and sweet. R & R if you like, thanks for reading! :)**


	3. KITTIES

**Heeeeellloooooo my wittle babies :3! This is a small little chapter about Sebastian having fun with his cats! I wrote this today so yesh...enjoy. This is while Ciel and Lizzie are getting it on :p**

After Ciel carried Lizzie upstairs Sebastian turned around to the group of blushing servants and said "Clean up this mess, I am retiring tonight.." He then quickly walked to his room.

Earlier Ciel and Sebastian struck a deal, if Sebastian was to not tell anyone about Ciel and Lizzie having sex, and Sebastian being Ciel's butler until his death, Ciel would let him keep the cats and get more.

"Okay my lord said I may get seven more, so all in all I will have twenty cats...and they can finally roam free inside the mansion!" He thought to himself, a genuine smile on his lips.

As he opened the closet the cats all poured out and rubbed against him.

"You're all so beautiful...come lets walk around the house.."

As he passed Ciel's bed chamber a moan could be heard.

"Ooohhh...fuck yes Ciel..."

He stopped in place, from the groan? No. He stopped because he spotted something from the window down the hallway that there was a white furred cat on the window seal.

"Today certainty is a marvelous day.." Sebastian then ran down the hallway.

**Sorry it was so short :) byyy! Next chapter should be up tomorrow...**


	4. I'm Keeping Her

**Hellloooo my little babies, I would like to thank everyone for reading, and especially thank the people who review and followed. Here's the thing, you don't have to follow or favorite, but I really appreciate when people give honest reviews. Anyways thanks again for reading :3 R & R and keep bein' sexy! With this chapter we are back with Ciel and Lizzie.**

Ciel's eyes slowly opened as he felt sunlight drift upon them, he felt a warm body to his right that wasn't normally there, and after remembering last night's activities he knew who it was. He scooted closer to his blonde fiancee and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning Lizzie." He smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmm...what? Oh...haha good morning" She smiled at his touch.

"Come, we're over due for breakfast.." He slowly got up and stretched, Lizzie couldn't help but stare at his naked body.

"Can we just go back to" A yawn escaped her lips "Sleep?" Lizzie's mere voice sounded of sleepiness.

"No we have to get ready.." He smiled to her, playfully flicking her nose.

"But I don't wanna move..."

As Lizzie said that she saw a smirk play on Ciel's lips.

"Very well, then I will move you.." Lizzie was then picked up bridal style and carried into the bathroom.

After being set down on the counter she watched as Ciel turned on the tub, letting the steam of the warm water fill the room.

Ciel picked her up again and they both sat down in the tub. Lizzie smiled and sighed as Ciel ran shampoo in her hair.

"Lizzie close your eyes, I'm about to rinse your hair..."

She closed her eyes as the warm water washed down her scalp.

They washed each other like that, a comfortable quite filled the air as they both just enjoyed each others' company, Lizzie occasionally let out moans as Ciel found tender places on her neck. After a few minutes they got out of the tub and started getting dressed for breakfast.

"So Ciel" She started out as she put on her dress "What are we going to do about this?". In all honesty Lizzie was terrified, was this just a one day thing? Did Ciel just want to have sex? The thought of him leaving her made tears want to form.

"Well we are getting married, so I guess it speaks for it's self..." He gave her a genuine smile.

Her response was a smile back to him, he walked up and took her hand.

"Come I'm sure the others are worried sick about us..."

"Okay." She happily whispered, thankful that he finally expressed his feelings.

As they sat down in the breakfast room Lizzie was very aware coming from Finny. He looked like he was having trouble keeping his food down.

"Oi, whats wrong with you?" Ciel called down from his spot on the table.

"I-i-i.." Finny tried to start.

"Yes?"

Bard let out a sigh and turned to Ciel. "This morning we sent him to fetch you, and he saw you naked..."

Ciel let out a scoff and glared at Finny. "Really is that it? You should feel proud that your eyes were able to grace a beautiful body such as mine." He then returned to his biscuit and tea.

Lizzie consoled a laugh. She never knew Ciel was the one to make jokes.

Sebastian strolled into the room with a grin, he was also being followed by seventeen cats. He then bowed in front of Lizzie, and walked to Ciel.

"My lord...Elizabeth's parents are requesting your presence at their manor..."

Ciel sighed and looked up from his plate. "When do they want us to arrive?"

"They said around two in the afternoon,however there is a more pressing matter at hand.." When Ciel looked up at Sebastian he could have sworn he saw actual sadness in the demon butler's eyes.

"Yes? What is it Sebastian?"

"Alexander...he...he ran away..." There was a frown on the demon's lips.

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"Alexander! The black one..."

Ciel massaged his temple as he realized Sebastian was talking about a cat.

"Finny, Bard, Maylene...while we're off look for Alexander..." Ciel couldn't believe he was saying this.

Sebastian let out a smile and bowed. "Thank you my lord.."

They rode in the carriage on the way to the Midford mansion, Ciel's head rested on top of Lizzie's while Lizzie stayed snug and warm with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Ciel...what do you think this is about?" Lizzie looked up to her lover.

She smiled as she looked up and found him asleep, she then gently shook him to rouse him from his sleep.

"Mhm? What? I'm up..." Ciel rubbed his eyes, he then smiled to the person who awoke him "Oh, hey Lizzie...did I doze off?" He stifled a yawn.

"Mmhhmm! I wonder what they want..." She restated her question.

"I'm not sure...should we tell them?"

"WHAT?! Why would we tell them we had sex?" Lizzie screeched. Ciel heard Sebastian laugh while he 'drove' the horses.

"That's not not what I meant Lizzie, I was thinking we tell them how we feel for each other, and I was wondering..." A red tint entered his cheeks. "Would you like to move in with me?"

Tears dripped from her eyes as she nodded her head in a yes, and a smile was very present on her face.

There they sat in await of Lizzie's parents. Lizzie was on Ciel's lap as he sucked on her neck.

"C-c-iel, we need to stop...they'll be here soon" She tried to make him stop, but she was loving every second of this.

Her answer was a smirk from her lover as he leaned in to kiss her. Again they both put up a major fight, however this time Ciel won. Lizzie backed down as she felt his tongue sweep inside of her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" A red face Francis entered the room along with his wife and son.

Lizzie tried to get off of his lap, but Ciel held her tightly against him.

"Well I was kissing my fiancee, however now we've been rudely interrupted." Ciel said with a smart ass tone.

"You dare defile my daughter? She's still a pure virgin! You can't just kiss her!" Alexis yelled as she ran up to them.

Ciel just smirked at this, clearly being amused.

"Well I hate to inform you, well actually I'm loving this, you see, Lizzie is now moving in with me."

Francis and Alexis just stared at the boy, with what seemed to be mainly confusion in their eyes.

"N-no! I do not approve of this, she will stay with us until your marriage." Francis put his hands down on the table, making eye contact with Ciel.

"Hahaha, no...I've already made the arrangements, she is packed and ready..." Ciel got up and grabbed her hand. "Come Lizzie, lets be off.."

Lizzie just nodded her head. She didn't even know anything about this, she thought they were just going to tell her parents of their new relationship, however she was still overjoyed she could finally get away from her demon of her mother.

"B-but this is illegal!" It seemed as Francis was now pleading.

Ciel smiled as he played his next card. "Well the queen seemed to think nothing of it, and said that if I was in love I may do this..."

Lizzie blushed. He went all the way to the queen just for her? When did he? The only time they had apart was about fifteen minutes when she went to walk in the garden.

"However don't think this a feud of families, I just want my wife to be closer to me...you can visit us anytime..." Ciel said, he didn't want this to spiral out of control. Then they walked out to the carriage to leave.

**Thanks for reading little babies! Tell me what you think? But be kinda nice...remember to Favorite and/or Follow this story as I plan on finishing it at some point...okay goodbye! :D**


	5. A Lovely Walk

**Hhhhhheeelllloooooo my sexy little babies! :) I'm back with more Ciel X Lizzie romance! Remember if you like the story you should follow, as I will be keeping this up until the book closes...please favorite if you like it, and R & R if you can! :3 Thanks for reading!**

'Ciel certainty was assertive yesterday' Lizzie thought as she slowly made her way down the Phantomhive mansion's very large staircase. Replaying yesterday's events, she had to wonder what made Ciel stand up to her family like that? She blushed at the conclusion that it must have been for her.

As she walked down the hallway, she could hear the distinctive noise of a piano being played. She peeked inside of the room where the sound emanated from.

"My-my, I didn't think you all would love my music so much!" A smiling Sebastian sat on a stool playing what sounded like Beethoven's fourth, however he was surrounded by what looked like twenty plus cats. All of the cats were perched in various places of the room, three of them were even on Sebastian's lap, and all of them sat attentively listening to Sebastian's music.

He finished playing and showed a true grin as one of the cats got up and licked his cheek. "Why thank you Buki I'm glad you enjoyed it.."

Lizzie slowly crept away trying to contain her laughter, and continued heading to Ciel's office. As she opened it up the door Ciel looked up from his paperwork, and smiled at his Fiancee. She then walked over to him at his messy desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Mrs. Phantomhive?"

"Well, I just wanted to see you is all." She went in for a hug, but gasped as he pulled her down on his lap.

"I'm so glad you came, business legislators are a total waste of time.." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry dear, do you want to take a break?"

"No I can't...but can you stay in here?"

She blushed feeling overjoyed that he wanted her to stay. "Sure...but what do you want me to do?"

"Just pull up a seat and talk to me please.." He smiled towards her, the smile she fell in love with so many years ago.

"Okay!" She then jumped from his lap, and took a seat on the left side of his desk where there was no paper scattered.

They talked for hours upon hours on end. Ciel was always busy with his paperwork, but he was truly listening, and occasionally laughing with his wife to be. Eventually she decided to tell him what happened with Sebastian.

"And after that happened I just came in here." she finished.

Ciel slowly put down his pen and looked up at his wife.

"You're kidding me.."

"No honest to god that happened..."

"Holy fucking..." A warm smile stuck on his lips, and for a second she heard the second most beautiful sound in the world...him giggling. He then got up and helped his lover off the desk.

"I'm done for today, come lets take a stroll in the garden.." He always knew how much she loved the garden.

"Yes lets.."

They strolled down the gravel pathway, occasionally Lizzie stopped to whiff the aroma of a particularly pleasant flower, and they just continued their talk, thoroughly enjoying each others warm and loving company.

"You know Ciel...your laugh is the second most beautiful sound I've ever head." She began while she nuzzled into his shoulder. They had just taken a break and sat on a bench.

"Thank you Mi'Lady" He proceeded to kiss her hand. "But may I ask what the first is?"

"Uhm." A tint of red found it's way on her cheeks "Your voice...yes..your voice is beautiful."

"Lizzie" A smirk formed on his lips "I can tell when you're lying."

"Well I'd rather not say..." She then felt hands wrap around her sides.

"Tsk tsk tsk, looks like you'll have to be punished until you decide to share it." He then proceeded to tickle her sides, causing a fit of giggles to escape her.

"Hhahaha-Ci-Ciel-hahahaha-I'll-ll-hahahahaha-SAY!" He stopped at her words and waited for her to catch her breath.

"My favorite sound is...is..." It was as if she couldn't get the words out, she wasn't scared, but she was embarrassed. "When you m-moan my name..."

Now it was Ciel's turn to laugh, he giggled for a short amount of time, and then helped her up. "Well if you like that sound that much." He wrapped his arms around her waist "Then you will defiantly hear it tonight."

Lizzie giggled as well, but still blushed from the thought of making love with him. They've had sex only three times so far, so all of this dirty talk still made her blush furiously...she still enjoyed it though...no..._she loved it_...and she loved him.

**Sorry it was so short! A longer one should be out tomorrow. If you enjoyed please remember to follow and/or favorite and if you may go ahead and review it please. Remember I might take some requests if its good enough! :3 Thanks for reading!**


	6. Lets Get Married

**Hhheeeyyyy little babies! :) I literally thought of this while I was drinking my Tea in the shower (Don't judge me) and It happened! I gave birth to this Idea...Please remember to R & R and please Follow and/or favorite if you like it, because more "Chapters" are on the way! Thanks for reading :3**

Ciel slowly walked down the hallway to his bed chamber, the dimly lit corridor reflected his mood at the moment, a tired and dark looking feeling. He and Sebastian had just returned from a business tour in France, and he eagerly awaited his return to his mistress.

As he passed a grand master clock it struck at one...in the morning. Finally he opened the door to his room and found a Lizzie who was wearing nothing but a nightgown, and a smile. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he proceeded to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You're home early."

"Yes, the business deal went down early, in all honesty it was a waste of time..." She sat on the bed as he undressed.

"Did you miss me?" She asked quietly from her spot.

'How could I have not?' He thought to himself. Ciel turned towards her and smiled. "Eh...kinda.."

She smiled knowing his sarcastic humor. "I kinda missed you too Ciel..."

As he laid down Lizzie was instantly leaning onto his chest, breathing in her lover's scent. It was a scent of love, safety, and home.

"Goodnight Lizzie...I..." He started, she waited for his answer but it was yet to come.

"Yes Ciel?" She waited a few more seconds "Ciel?" Lizzie looked up and saw a sleeping Ciel.

"I love you to Ciel..." She then let slumber take her, perfectly snuggled next to the love of her life.

The next day after lunch Ciel told Lizzie that he must have an emergency meeting with the queen, so he and Sebastian must be off. Knowing that her husband was a busy man she let him go without a fight. Unbeknownst to her Ciel was actually making a stop in town.

"My lord why couldn't we have brought the Ms. Lizzie if we're going to town?" A confused Sebastian asked, as he held an orange cat. They were both walking down the streets of London towards whatever destination Ciel had in mind.

"Sebastian you must not tell Lizzie this under any circumstances, right now we are going to an engagement ring shop, I've had a custom made ring for her..." Ciel said, however there was a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"While we're here, we need to get some catnip..." Sebastian said thoughtfully "Plus aren't you already engaged to her?". Humans certainly were interesting creatures.

"I want this to be more personal...and we'll get cat nip on the way out." As they entered the store the owner greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Phantomhive, we have your ring ready here...oh I'm sorry no cats are allowed.." The owner said towards Sebastian.

"I'm sure you can make an exception..." He glared towards the owner, who then nodded his head in an understanding.

He handed Ciel the box, and Ciel then opened it to look at the ring. It was a golden ring with three midnight blue diamonds. It was very expensive, but blue was her favorite color.

"Thank you, Sebastian lets be off..."

"Yes my lord..." The demon then picked up the orange cat and followed his young master.

After returning to the mansion Ciel told Sebastian to set 'it' up, and Ciel went to go fetch his mistress. Finally he found her in his office, napping on the couch.

"Hahaha, Lizzie, wake up..." He roused her from slumber, and a smile slowly set on he face as she realized he woke her.

"Hey honey.." She sleepily whispered. Lizzie then got upon her feet and was warmly hugged by him.

"Lets go to the garden and walk.." He whispered into her ear, Ciel then took her hand.

It was a comfortable temperature outside, it was warm, but it was also balanced by a nice breeze. They took their seats at the outside table, as Sebastian served them warm tea, chocolate cake, and Lizzie's favorite desert ever a cold vanilla pudding.

"C-Ciel...what is all this?" She gestured towards the table full of sweets. She was met with a smile on his face as he sipped his tea.

"Well I've been gone for a while, and I just wanted to spend some time with you..."

"Oh" She blushed at his words "So what was that meeting about?". He normally wasn't aloud to say, but it looks as if he was about to say something.

"Well Lizzie...there actually wasn't a meeting, there was something of far more importance..."

'What is he talking about?' She thought, Lizzie remained quiet for Ciel to continue.

"And Lizzie I came to the conclusion that our engagement isn't really ours...it's theirs..so I'm calling it off..." He said.

Lizzie felt her whole world coming to a crash, he was leaving her, he used her for sex...like a toy. She was about to cry, however Ciel continued.

"And that's why I'm making one that's ours.." Ciel then knelt down and pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the diamond ring her got earlier. "Elizabeth Midford, will you marry me? Not for them, _but for us_?"

All of her previous thoughts vanished, tears of happiness rushed from her eyes as she laughed.

"Y-yes Ciel! Of course!"

The ring was the perfect size, it gleamed perfectly when exposed to sunlight.

"Ciel its..beautiful.."

"You're beautiful..."

**Well that was that :) I didn't really think it was that good, but thanks for reading! Remember to Follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed, and please review! Next chapter might be up tonight as I wrote this really early! :3**


	7. Sweet Sweet Memories, Return To Me

**HELLO BABIES! :) This is another chapter of "A Phantomhive Love". Thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed/ and favorite! :3 And if you haven't yet and enjoy this please do! There will be more chapters out soon, but this will be the last one for today and probably tomorrow, but I should be back Friday. Thanks for reading, enjoy! :p**

As Lizzie sat in Ciel's office she was hurriedly growing bored. A few minutes ago he had went to go use the restroom, and she just stayed back waiting on him. Three days previously he had proposed to her in the garden, and she was still blushing just remembering it. Finally her boredom claimed her and she went to grab a book from the shelf.

'All of these books look boring...' she thought aloud. _How to play chess, Quantum Physics, Gravity A forward, The Three Little pigs_. She paused at the last book, it was childish and old, but it brought back her childhood. Lizzie grabbed the book, but instead it just bended down and made a clicking noise.

Lizzie looked to in the direction where the clicking came from and noticed an opened safe. As she walked up to it she noticed that there was only a single book inside of it.

"Well someone sure is curious..." Ciel said from behind her, noticing his wife found out how to open his safe.

"C-Ciel, I'm sorry, honestly I was just trying to get a book and-"

"Lizzie its fine, I might as well show you anyway.." He sat down on his chair "Bring it here.."

She brought the book from the safe to him, and gasped as he pulled her into his lap.

She let out a grunt as he pulled her down"Ciel what are?" She noticed the title of the book:

_Our Scrapbook_

"Open it Lizzie." He said softly.

As she opened up the book the first thing she noticed was a picture of Ciel's mother, His father, and Ciel standing happily in front of the mansion.

"C-Ciel...I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Lizzie its fine, keep reading dear.." He gave her a soft smile.

Lizzie turned the next page and saw a picture that warmed her heart, her and Ciel had bunny ears on as they were celebrating Easter. She remembered this day...before the incident.

"Hahaha, do you remember that day Lizzie?"

"Yes...I also remember me getting dye on my dress, and to make me stop crying you smeared purple dye all over your face..".

They both giggled at the memory.

"Ciel...how did you?"

"Sebastian found it in the wreckage and brought it to me...go to the next page..."

"Oh my god..Ciel do you remember this?" She smiled at a younger version of herself and a younger Ciel with Santa hats on. That was one of her favorite memories. That was the day of Christmas, and as a special treat her mother let her stay over for the night with Ciel. They both stayed up all night talking and playing with their new toys. That was also a night of their first kiss, even though it was accidental.

"How could I forget my first kiss?" He smiled at her.

'Of course he had to bring that up..' She thought to herself. "It was on accident Ciel!".

"Yes Lizzie, I'm sure you fell off the bed as an accident, tell me how your lips landed right on mine?"

"Shut it!" She swatted at him, however her smile betrayed her voice.

They sat liked that for hours, Ciel occasionally crying, Lizzie occasionally blushing, and both of them laughing often at old memories.

"Excuse me my lord, it is time for dinner-" Sebastian said as he opened the door, however he found Ciel asleep, and Lizzie asleep in his lap.

He took the book from Lizzie's hands and placed it in the safe, a smirk playing on his lips. He hated being a butler, but he sure didn't mind these humans he lived with. He would never admit that though.

"Mmmeeeeooowwww!" Buki called from the hallway peeking inside of the room.

"Oh, right coming!" Sebastian ran out of the room.

**THANKS FOR READING! :) If you liked it please Favorite and/or follow, and don't forget to Review it. I might take requests if they are good enough. I know this story kinda sucked and was short, but I just wanted to put out something fluffy as I might be away for a few days...okay thanks! :D**


	8. A Night Of Little Sleep

**HHHhheeeeeeelllllllllloooooooooooooo little babies! :) I'm back! This will be another entry in the Phantom Hive Lover series, and I hope you enjoy. If you do enjoy please remember to follow and/or favorite! Thanks for R & Ring! Please enjoy! :3**

_Finny's point of View_

"OH GOD CIEL!". He heard from upstairs. Currently Finny was in his bedroom, which sadly was under Ciel's room. He could hear Ciel and Lizzie making love, which often caused him to lose a lot of sleep.

Finny tossed and turned trying to drown out the noise. He realized that Ciel had just returned from a Business trip in Boston, however he still thought that having sex for three hours was a bit to much. The gardener wrapped his pillow around his head trying to block out the noise in a final desperate attempt.

_Bard and Mey Rin's point of View_

"Oh yeah Lizzie...I think I'm...shit..". Bard heard Ciel mutter. Bard had snuck into Mey Rin's room to...do adult things, and found that neither of them could because of the louder couple in the next room.

"Bard...do you think they'll ever stop?" Mey Rin asked her lover. So far Ciel and Lizzy had been going at it for around three hours.

Bard looked over to her and tried to muster a smile, but It was interrupted by a loud moan from Lizzie.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh God Ciel, go...deeper...".

Instead of a smile Bard just shrugged his shoulders and tried to get some sleep.

_Sebastian's point of View_

"Mmmmmeeoooowwwww!" Charlie let out as Sebastian filled up her food bowl.

"I swear you are the most thankful one!" He scratched her neck and moved onto Tammy's bowl.

Lately Sebastian had been feeding all of his cats a lot later at night since they all sleep during the day.

"Meow!" Tammy said, Sebastian smiled and scratched her ear. It was kind of a surprise since Tammy normally doesn't thank him for feeding her.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ooooooooohhhhhhh ggggooodddd!". Sebastian perked up at Lizzie's words.

All of his cats perked up and stopped eating, Buki his youngest meowed from down the hallway in a frantic voice.

"Oh no!" He sprinted down the hallway trying to get the cat away from the Ciel's room.

The cat walked into the love bird's room and it seemed to look mortified, as did Ciel and Lizzie. The couple both rushed to cover themselves as Sebastian entered the room looking angry.

"OKAY...I was fine with you two fucking like rabbits when you are alone but I must remind you" He gestured towards Buki "There are now children in this household and I must ask you to keep the doors locked, good day..." He then slammed the door, both Lizzie and Ciel could still hear him whispering towards the troubled kitten.

Ciel and Lizzie just looked towards each other, Lizzie then just smiled seductively and got back on top of him.

"You certainly are a naughty girl Lizzie.." Ciel whispered.

She bent down towards his ear and she nipped it softly "Then I guess you'll have to _punish me_.."

**Thanks for reading! I'll have another one out tomorrow...should I start a Fairy Tail fanfic? Please comment whether I should or not...please follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed, and review and maybe give suggestions. Thanks little babies! :3**


	9. His Wife, Smashed

**HHHHHhhhhhheeeellllooooo little babies, I'm back! :) I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, and if you like the story please follow and/or favorite! Enjoy!**

The warmth of the sun ran across Ciel's face as his eyes fluttered open, he stretched up and looked down at his beautiful fiancee...no wait his wife, in only a few hours they were to be married.

"UUUuuuuugggghhhhnnnnnnnn.." Lizzie murmured as she got up as well.

"Well good-morning Ms. Phantomhive.." Ciel said as he kissed her forehead "How did you sleep?".

"Cun we g'back tu sleep? Pppllleeeaassseee?" Her eyes slowly shut, Ciel giggled at his wife's attempt to speak. Over the past few months they've stayed together, he quickly learned she was not a morning person.

"If you want to be late to the wedding then sure..."

At his words her eyes shot open as she nearly leaped out of the bed.

"Oh god oh god oh god, are we late?! How much longer do we have?! What time is it?!" Ciel smiled at his wife frantically running to get their clothes, but his voice made her stop.

"Well we have around ten hours until it starts so-"

Lizzie stopped and stared at her very soon to be husband, she noticed his trademark smirk plastered upon his face.

"I hate you..."

"Then why are we getting married?" Ciel tried to conceal a laugh.

"Because luckily for you I love you more than I hate you.." She kissed his cheek "Only a little bit though."

'I am very lucky' Ciel thought...

_Ten hours later..._

"You seem nervous my lord..." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, for some unknown reason Ciel made Sebastian his best man, and both of them were waiting by the altar for the wedding to commence.

Its true there was something plaguing the young man's mind...

"No shit, we're supposed to have the best sex ever tonight, and how am I supposed to top all of the other nights?" Ciel irritably whispered back.

"I meant to see Ms. Lizzie, but okay.." Sebastian covered his mouth to keep his laughing quiet.

"Oi I-i was kidding! Stop laughing you-" Ciel shut up as the piano started...

Lizzie slowly walked up the small steps, and was greeted with Ciel grabbing her hands.

"You look beautiful Lizzie.." He whispered into her ear as the preacher started the ceremony.

"I don't feel beautiful, I hate the way this dress feels.."

"Don't worry, I'll rip it off later tonight..."

Her face turned incredibly red as she looked away from him.

After what seemed like three hours the preacher finally ended with the words Ciel was waiting on "And you may now kiss the bride.."

Their lips and tongue collided as the audience let out a few "aaawwwwwws".

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Lizzie don't you think you're drinking a bit fast?" Ciel whispered into his wife's ear as she downed her second wine glass. They were currently sitting in the dining room of the place they rented for the wedding, and Lizzie seemed to be celebrating early.

"What? Of course not, a few glasses couldn't hurt..." She smiled reassuringly.

_One hour later_

Lizzie clung her glass as she stood up from her chair, Ciel had been talking to some business partners, and Sebastian was away at the moment. In her boredom she thought of a devilishly funny idea. The audience turned to the bride as she was about to make her speech.

"Everyone I...I have an announcement..." She was smashed, however many people weren't aware of it "I-I'm pregnant..." She honed in on Ciel's surprised face as he dropped his wine glass.

Murmurs and gasps were heard from the audience as people looked at each other, finally Lizzie couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You should have all" She let out a hiccup "Seen the looks on your faces...it's impossible for me to be pregnant!" The audience lightened up as they realized it was just a tipsy girl playing a harmless joke.

"That's right, my daughter and Ciel haven't even had sex yet!" Lizzie's father spoke up to the crowd.

Lizzie looked at him confused, why would he say that? "Yeah we have, we have sex a lot!" She said to her father as the audience went quiet.

Her father looked mortified as she continued. "We have sex like...like...every night! The only reason I'm NOT pregnant is because he always pulls out before he finishes!" Lizzie said sounding proud of herself.

"And guess what father, we had sex just a few hours before the wedding even...oh hey Ciel why are you up here?" She questioned her blushing husband as he walked up stage. "C-ciel I can handle this, I- OH!". Ciel picked her up and left the crowd to murmur about the incident that just happened in front of them. A laughing Sebastian followed behind them.

"Sebastian..." Ciel started "Bring us to the Honey Moon manor, we're starting early..."

"Hahaha- yes my lord..."

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please Review! And if you really liked it, remember to follow and/or favorite! :) Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews, it means a lot to me...a fairy tail story might be out tonight, so check out my profile if you're interested in reading it. Again thanks for reading, all of the people who have reviewed also mean a lot to me! See you later! Oh and spoiler alert, the next few chapters will be about Honeymoon adventures...**


	10. A Honeymoon Adventure Part 1

**HELLO MY LITTLE BABIES! Originally I was just going to write a honeymoon story tomorrow, but while I was bathing my dog I got this idea! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please follow and/or favorite if you enjoy this! Thanks babies! :3**

Ciel stood at the counter as he fixed the morning tea, normally Sebastian would be doing this, however since it was Ciel and Lizzie's honeymoon Sebastian was back at the mansion watching over it.

Warm arms wrapped around him as Lizzie whispered into his ear. "Ggggoooodddd mmmmooorrrnniinngggg husband!" She then started giggling.

"May I ask what's so funny wifey?" He said with a smile on his face, however he continued pouring the boiling water into the pot.

"Its so funny to say that word...husband...husband..." She giggled again.

He turned around and a tint of red greeted his cheeks, in front of him was a naked Lizzie, her blonde curls were messy from last night's activities and her luscious breasts stood beautiful and perky. She noticed the blush and a sly grin was put upon her lips.

"Oh does someone see something they like?" She cooed out as she stretched in front of him.

"No...I see something I love..." His lips met her's as she gasped at his sudden actions.

"C-ciel, we shouldn't be doing this in the" A moan escaped her lips as he sucked at her neck "I-in the kitchen..." She felt a smirk against her skin.

"And?"

She couldn't argue.

_Forty Five minutes later..._

"C-Ciel...I...I think...OOooooohhhh FUCK!" She let her juices flow onto the kitchen tile.

Ciel let his dick stay inside of her as their breathes slowed down, he placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips as their heartbeats slowly regulated. Finally he took himself out of her and looked for his clothes.

"Ciel...I swear it gets better every time we do it..." She muttered out, she was still sprawled on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah...imagine what it will be like in a year?" He smiled at the thought..

"Oh god I won't be able to walk..."

Ciel let out a few giggles at his wife's words.

"Hey baby what do you want to do today?" He asked his wife.

"Uuuuuhhhmmmmmm...I don't know...maybe we should just stay in the house?"

"You just want more sex don't you?" Ciel smirked.

"N-no...well I do...but...wait..." She stuttered lost in thought at her husband's words.

"Hahahaha...I would love to enjoy your company today my lady.." He bowed.

"Of course love...but first I should put on some clothes..." She went upstairs and Ciel had time to admire his wife's bottom, however she noticed this.

"Stop staring at my butt!"

"But its so sexy!"

He chuckled as she stomped away in defeat, however this quick bliss was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ciel started.

"Ciel? Hello this is Francis Midford, I would like to ask about what Lizzie said last night..."

Oh no..."Uhm...I assure you it was nothing..."

"Hey Ciel, do you still like those lace panties I wore three months ago?" Lizzie called from upstairs "Because when I first wore them...wherever you threw them last time I couldn't find them, so I bought some new ones!"

Ciel had hoped that Francis didn't hear, however karma was not on his side today.

"CIEL WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"N-nothing sir!"

"Oh and remember when you licked all of that sugar off of me the night you proposed to me? I found mmmoorrreee!" She yelled again.

"I'M COMING TO THAT MANOR". Ciel heard the phone slam down, he then sat down onto the couch and sighed.

"Ciel whats wrong?" Lizzie said as she came downstairs, she was wearing a casual dress, however she had no shoes.

"Your dad just called..." Ciel murmured from his hands, Lizzie sat down next to him and patted his back.

"And?"

"He heard what you just yelled..."

She blushed and had a shred of worry in her eyes..

"Is that all?"

"No...he's coming over..."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry..."

"Its okay, there is something good to come out of this..."

Confusion flashed in her eyes. "And what is that?"

Ciel grabbed her and whispered into her ear. "I_ really_ like those panties..." He then lightly bit her neck.

"Ci-Ciel, I just put on this dress..."

"And I'm about to take it off..."

'Here we go again' She thought to herself as a smile went across her face.

_Thirty five minutes later..._

"Oh FUCK!" Lizzie yelled as Ciel quickened his pace, currently they were both making love on the couch, and Ciel decided to play rough with her.

"Cie-Ciel...oh yeah...fuck me..." She whispered out, however to her dismay he stopped.

"Ciel...what why?" She pouted.\

"Excuse me Lizzie what do you want me to do?" A snicker was on his lips.

"Ciel..."

"I can't do it if you don't ask..."

"Ciel p-please.."

"Please what Lizzie?"

"Please fuck me..." She whispered out.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She gave up her modesty and yelled. "GODDAMIT CIEL FUCK ME!"

"E-God!" Francis yelled from the doorway "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

**Thanks for reading my babies! I hope you liked! By the way does anyone out their enjoy Alois X Undertaker? I might put them in soon...okay thanks for reading please review if you liked it, and if you really liked follow and/or favorite! Thanks again! :D**


	11. A Honeymoon Adventure Part 2

**HHHHhhheeellllooooooo little babies! :D This is another installment of A Phantomhive love, and I would like to thank everyone who have been reviewing, if you enjoy the story please follow and/or favorite! Remember kids: Don't start fires.**

"Lizzie have you no modesty?! What the hell is going on here?" Francis questioned from the doorway, he recently walked into the two lovers having sex on the couch, and needless to say he was extremely agitated at the moment.

Ciel grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around his naked wife. Currently Ciel was very agitated at this sudden intrusion, so he decided to teach his father in law a slight lesson.

He got up from the couch and went around it, while he was on the couch his member was hidden from Francis' view, however now he stood a few feet from his father in law...in all of his glory. Francis looked away with hatred in his eyes as Ciel spoke.

"Well Mr. Francis, as you can see I was making love to my wife, but thanks for ruining the mood.."

"This is disgusting! You don't just have..sex for pleasure! Its meant for child making!" Francis spat out, still not making eye contact with the nude Ciel.

"Mr. Francis, I do realize you were born in the fourteen hundreds, however now that times have changed we do make love for pleasure..." Ciel said with a smirk. Lizzie still wrapped in the blanket tried to stifle a laugh.

"T-thats...disgusting! I would think that someone with your class would act mature, but I assume I was wrong about you...and you Lizzie, I would think you wouldn't act like such a dime store WHORE!"

With that last word Francis felt a fist make contact with his nose, as he fell to the ground he looked up to an angry Ciel. (Who was still in the buff)

"You may insult me, you may insult my way of life, but you may never insult Lizzie again, your tight grip on her is now at an end as she is no longer Elizabeth Midford, she is now Lizzie Phantomhive. Good day sir, now get the hell out of this house." Francis then got up and glared at the young earl, he then proceeded to walk out of the house and slam the door.

Ciel walked back to the couch and sat down with a sigh. "Lizzie your family will be the death of me.."

She looked at her husband and smiled. "Well at least they gave you me?"

Ciel smirked "Yep I definitely got cheated..."

"Ciel!" She laughed as she swatted his shoulder. The two lovers laughed at their situation.

_Later in the evening..._

"Cccciiieeellll! Dinner is ready!" Lizzie called from the kitchen, this was her first time ever cooking for him, so she tried her hardest.

Ciel walked into the kitchen, his wife looked proud as she put food on his plate.

"Lizzie again you didn't have to, I could've-" He tried, however Lizzie put her finger on his mouth.

"Ssh, you spoil me, so I want to spoil you for today..."

"Haha, okay fine.." He sat down and pulled up his chair to the table. Ciel looked down at the food, it looked decent.

He cut the pork and brought it into his mouth, the taste was of cat urine and feces. Ciel's eyes shot open as he tasted the horrible meal, however seeing that his wife was watching him he chewed it and swallowed it.

"Lizzie this is delectable..." Ciel said to his wife, his heart melted as she gleamed at him.

"R-really? I thought it was going to turn out horrible..." She said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Y-yes! I love it.." He continued to eat until it was gone. Ciel huffed out a breast and leaned back in the chair, thankful that it was all gone.

"Oh Ciel, you're already done? Here have some more!" Ciel opened his mouth to protest, however the meat found it's way onto his plate. He tried to smile as he cut it.

_Later that night..._

"Hey Ciel.." Lizzie said as she brushed her hair.

Ciel was laying on the bed thinking, he heard something different in his wife's voice.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Well...remember today when you said my family would be the death of you?"

"Oh yes, Lizzie I was just kidding.." Ciel said, he was afraid his wife took it seriously...

"Oh yes I understand...but it got me thinking about our family...and..the lack of it.."

"Yes? What are you talking about Lizzie?"

"Well...I know we just got married...but...I w-want a family...with you Ciel...like a...baby?" She wasn't good with important things like this.

Ciel just stood their and thought for a second, however Lizzie was troubled by the silence.

"I-if you don't want to that's fine, I was just thinking-" Ciel interrupted her.

"Well we have lived together for around a year, I'm almost nineteen...so..sure, I would love to start a family with you Lizzie..." He smiled warmly to his wife.

She gasped and smiled back, Lizzie then walked over to the candle that was supplying light to the room, and blew it out. "Then may we get started Mr. Phantomhive?". Her answer was his laugh.

**Thanks for reading little children...personally I didn't really like this one, but I kinda needed to right it for what I have in store for the future! If you enjoyed please review, and if you really super duper liked it then please Follow and/or Favorite this thing known as a story. See you In the future little babies! And I am still working on that Fairy Tail fanfiction. Bye!**


	12. Her Drunken Regrets

**HHHhhhhhheeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooooooooo little babies! I found time to write! And it's a monday? Wwwhhaattt? :3 I thought of this during school today, so here it is! If you enjoy it please leave a review, and if you think that it's sexy, why don't you follow and/or favorite? :) Thanks for reading!**

**Important News: I am working on a Fairy Tail Fanfic, and it will be kinda Romance/ Humor….so yash if you enjoy that please check it out later! :) There will still be some action to stay true to Fairy Tail.**

"No…" Ciel said plainly, trying to keep a straight face.

"But Cccciieeeeellll! Come on, everyone is going!" She begged her husband, Lizzie had asked him if they could go to a ball being held at Singleton manor, however Ciel wasn't feeling in the party mood.

Ciel looked into his wife's eyes, the green complimented her golden locks perfectly, he let out a huff, Ciel could never say no to Lizzie Phantomhive.

"Fine, get ready, we'll leave in an hour…and there is one rule...no drinking!"

"EEEEEeeeeppppp!" Lizzie screeched, she then proceeded to give Ciel a bear hug as he tried to contain a smile. Happiness was extremely present in her as she ran to get her dress.

_An hour and fifteen minutes later…_

The crowd was abuzz in the mansion, people walked to and fro mingling, eating, and most of all drinking. While two guests were talking to each other, they noticed the small orchestra had stopped playing, following this many people grew quiet and started whispering strange things.

"Is the Ciel Phantomhive?"

"He never comes to parties"

"Damn he's fine" A near drooling girl said.

"Who is the blonde?"

"Thats Lizzie, his new wife.."

"Didn't she say something about him pulling out of her or something?"

"Yeah she was drunk! My Uncle was there!"

As the crowd murmured about the couple who walked in, Lizzie couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"Ciel…" She whispered.

"Yes?" He said as they continued walking.

"Why are all of these people...staring?"

Ciel looked around as if he hadn't noticed and returned his eyes straight forward.

"I don't know….they're probably trying to mentally undress me…."

Lizzie looked at her smug husband and frowned.

"Well lets hope they don't notice the hickies around your-"

"T-thats enough Lizzie.." Ciel sputtered out, his face became a bright red, only drawing more attention from the crowd. Finally as the music started, Ciel and Lizzie were left out of the eyes of the many people present, and they made their way to tonight's host.

"Aaaaahhhh! Ciel Phantomhive!" Raymond Singleton bellowed out, he was a fat man, however he was a jolly man, and even made Ciel laugh sometimes, which was a hard thing to do.

"Hello Raymond, this is my wife Lizzie…." Ciel beckoned towards the blonde haired girl as she smiled to the santa clause like man.

"Hello Mr. Singleton, how do you do?"

"Hahahaha, please dear, call me Raymond, putting Mr. in my name makes me feel older than I already am!"

"Well Raymond, its a pleasure to meet you, may I ask...why was everyone quiet when we entered?" Lizzie questioned.

The jolly man pondered for a moment, he then snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Oh! Well you see my dear, when you talked about your" He pointed to Ciel and Lizzie "sex lives, it didn't just stay at the wedding, so people think coldly of Lizzie now, many believe she acts to young and un-lady like.."

Lizzie looked mortified, however she felt Ciel's arm wrap around her waist.

"That's why I married her…"

Raymond smiled at this and left out another laugh.

"Of course of course! I didn't really care, sex is an important thing in life, my wife and I have it every night, and look at how healthy we are!" Raymond smiled, it is true, both he and his wife were in their late forties, and were both extremely healthy.

"T-that's lovely Raymond…" Ciel grabbed Lizzie's hand and brought her to the dance floor.

_Minutes Later..._

"Hahaha, Lizzie you're an even worse dancer than me…" Ciel laughed.

It was a true statement, the two lovebirds were now 'dancing' and Lizzie proceeded to step on her husband's feet seventy three times in all.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, it was true the the young woman was guilty, she could feel the cold stares being thrown her way from all of the guests.

"Hey look at me" Ciel tilted her chin up "These people may not like you, but I love you, so thats all you need….lets just enjoy our time here, and afterwards when we get home I have a special surprise for you…"

Her curiosity got the best of her. "What is it?"

"Well I don't want to spoil anything, however there may be some vanilla pudding in the cooler room back home, that I may let you have…"

Lizzie perked up at this, Ciel then leaned down to kiss her tenderly, before she excused herself.

"Excuse me, but I must use the restroom…"

She opened the bathroom door, finding the powder that was free to guests, she started powdering her face.

"Well well well, if it isn't Elizabeth Midford…" A woman said as she walked into the bathroom, she was followed by two other women.

Lizzie smiled at the girls. "Actually its Phantomhive now, Ciel and I are married.."

"Save it pig…" The woman in the middle started "We know who you are, someone of your class marrying a Phantomhive? Preposterous! Believe it or not that family has standards, and you aren't in them.." She smirked.

"I'll have you know Ciel loves me…." Lizzie said, agitated at the woman's audacity to make those remarks.

"Again, unlikely….he probably only did all of that to make you happy, but I bet he didn't know what he was getting into...I mean really? Getting drunk on your wedding night? How immature can you be? Ciel probably regrets even meeting you…"

"T-thats not true!" Lizzie nearly yelled, tears were welling in her eyes, she had thought of it though...if Ciel was ashamed of her for getting drunk on their wedding night.

"How do you know it isn't? You think he really wants you? Do you actually think that THE Ciel Phantomhive….would want to sleep with...you? He probably just pretends to enjoy it to keep your self esteem up.." The other women giggled. A small crowd of women was now in the restroom.

"S-shut up! You're probably just angry because you wish he would make love to you as he does me!" Lizzie shouted…

She looked up and saw the woman getting ready to slap her, Lizzie closed her eyes and got ready for the stinging sensation.

"Why you little whore!" The woman shouted, Lizzie tensed, however the slapping noise she heard was not from her face getting hit.

"What?" She opened her eyes, and in front of her stood a recently struck Sebastian.

"I swear I'll never understand women…" He said, his trademark smirk was on his lips.

**THANKS FOR READING! If you liked it...you know what to do! Please review if you like! The rest should be out tomorrow! Love you guys, and I love those Reviews! :D Thanks!**


	13. Her Drunken Regrets Pt2

**BABIES! I'm able to write today! :D Even I'm surprised...school sucks ): But I'm glad you guys are here, I love your reviews! :3 So please remember if you like my shiat, go ahead and review please! If you think that my story is sexy, then why don't you just go ahead and favorite and/or follow? :D**

**Sexiest Little Baby of the week: xXx Dark Huntress xXx**

_Now lets begin shall we?_

Sebastian smirked towards the women in the bathroom, many were trembling towards the scary looking butler.

"Now now now, were you really going to slap Ms. Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked the trembling woman in front of him "I personally think that it would be a bad idea, you know with how much he loves her and all.."

"I-i'm s-sorry…." The woman in front of him said..

"You should be…" He smirked as he took Lizzie's hand, before they exited the bathroom Sebastian turned around to the women "Oh and by the way, master Ciel starts most of their sexual activity….so I'm sure he's not faking…" Lizzie stuck her tongue out to the women.

As they made their way back into the ballroom, Ciel walked quickly towards Lizzie and embraced her, much to the dismay of other women.

"Lizzie what took you so long? And why is Sebastian here?" Ciel whispered into her ear.

"Oh….well some women were being quite rude to me, and when I rebuttled their insults one was about to strike me, however Sebastian got in the way and took the slap for me…"

Ciel smiled towards Sebastian. "Thank you.."

"You know what I want…." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked mortified. "Please Sebastian...no…"

"I want a tabby one…"

"No..please no more cats.." Ciel begged.

"We'll go by the pet store tomorrow…"

Ciel groaned in frustration, he then took his wife's hand and walked back to the refreshment table.

"Lizzie…" Ciel started, she perked up at her name "Whatever those women tell you, don't listen to them...I love you okay?"

Lizzie smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're okay I guess Ciel…"

He smirked at his wife, he then looked around really quickly. "Ciel why are you- OOW!" Lizzie screeched earning a few looks from people around her. Lizzie rubbed her bottom that Ciel just slapped.

"You're a meanie…" She grumbled.

"Oh please Lizzie, remember I know what you like…" Ciel winked at his now red wife.

"Lets just go, this night was horrible…" Lizzie grabbed his hand to lead him back to the carriage.

"Yes mam.." He giggled slightly.

Later at the mansion….

"Mmmmhhhmmmmmm, I love my life.." Lizzie mumbled against Ciel's chest, currently they were both in the bathtub, and Lizzie decided to bring her vanilla pudding into the bath.

"Hahaha, I love you…"

Lizzie flashed her smile and dipped a finger into the vanilla pudding, she then proceeded to put some pudding on his nose. "I love you to!" She giggled.

Ciel just nodded his head and smiled towards his silly wife.

**Thanks for reading Little Babies! :D If you enjoyed please follow and/or favorite, and leave me one of those review things! :) Sorry that this was really short, however a longer one might be out tomorrow...**

**IMPORTANT NEWS: I tried to work on the Fairy Tail fanfic, however I didn't like it so I deleted it...It might be out tomorrow, but no promises….**

**THANKS FOR READING! See you next chapter! :3**


	14. His Kitten, New

**BABIES! Hello! :) the FairyTail Fanfic is OUT! Go check it out on my profile. This is a quick little Sebastian/kitty love, so I hope you enjoy! If you like please follow and/or favorite, and remember to leave one of them sexy reviews! :D**

As Sebastian entered the pet shop he couldn't help but smile. He looked towards the clerk "Is he here yet?".

The clerk looked up from his newspaper and smiled "Yes he just got in, he's quite the talkative fellow.."

The demon just smiled as the store clerk went into the back, and brought out a meowing cage.

"Mmmmmeeoooowwwww!" The two month old tabby kitten said.

"Oh you certainly are divine!" Sebastian chirped.

"Meow?"

"Yes!" Sebastian picked up the cage and walked out.

"You're going to love your brothers and sisters….theres Buki, Pip, Carl, Carly, Ciel, Liz, Bobby, Pannonia-" He kept going on.

**Sorry it was so short guys, more will be out tomorrow...remember if you like FairyTail go ahead and check out my fanfic on my profile! Okay by! :)**


	15. Shush My Dear, Let Me Ravish You

**BABIES! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been doing stuff (Also known as neglecting my responsibilities and watching anime) so here I am! :3 If you enjoy please follow and/or favorite and if you think that air is good, why don't you leave me one of them fine as hell reviews? :) Thanks for reading!**

"I swear I won't ever understand you Lizzie…" Ciel groaned from his palm, he had asked Lizzie what she wanted for her birthday and her request was...odd to say the least.

"But Ciel! It'll be amazing!" She begged.

"Lizzie, I'm not having sex with you in the carriage.."

"B-but! Its my birthday!" Her beautiful eyes looked into his "Plleeaasseeee?".

"Lizzie thats...weird…" Ciel blushed and looked away.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have a horrible birthday!". She crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

Ciel rolled his eyes "F-fine, you can choose something else and I'll do it…".

She perked up at this "Anything?"

"Y-yes...anything…"

Lizzie let out a warm smile and leaned into his ear and whispered her wants, Ciel instantly blushed and glared at her.

"You're disgusting.."

She smiled "Oh so that doesn't turn you on?"

"I-i-i" He grew even redder "Maybe a little…"

His blonde wife giggled at his words.

_Later that night…_

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Ciel tried to say as Lizzie rubbed his chest, currently Ciel was tied by his wrists and legs to the bed, not mentioning his undershirt was tied around his mouth.

"Oh Ciel, you wanted to say something?" Lizzie giggled "I hope you don't mind, but its hot in here…" She took off her undergarments, and Ciel blushed at this.

"Why are you blushing honey? You're already naked so it doesn't matter..right?" Lizzie Phantomhive smirked at his eyes looking at her nude body, unbeknownst to her smirk made Ciel's arousal sky rocket.

"Mmmmmmm! Mmm!" He 'said' as she walked over in front of the bed.

"Yes Ciel?" Lizzie looked into his lust filled eyes "Oh I see, you're right I should move my dress.."

She turned around and bent over, leaving her toned ass and lady part in front of her husband's gaze. Lizzie picked up the dress and threw it, she then turned back around to face him.

"Thanks, I'm glad that's out of the way.."

Lizzie then proceeded to climb on top of Ciel and rub her breasts onto his chest.

"You know Ciel, I never thought I'd get you to do this…." His erection rubbed her thigh "And I can certainly feel that you're enjoying it as much as I am…"

"Mmmmm!" He let out.

"I don't understand why you keep trying to talk, there's no use…." She leaned down into his ear "Just let me take care of you...you can't always win.."

A rip was heard as his arm broke free, then another was heard as his other arm was released from it's sheet prison. Lizzie gasped as an arm went around her waist and pushed her ear to his mouth, he ripped off the shirt.

"Yes, I can…" He breathed "I hope you don't have any plans tomorrow.."

"Huh? Why?" She gasped out as he entered her.

"Because when we're through here, _you won't be able to walk_…" Ciel blew out the candle.

"Oh My~"

**Okay I did not mean for it to be that dirty :P Thanks for reading! If you liked please review, and remember to follow and/or favorite! See you guys later! :D**


	16. My Water Broke

**Wait what?! I'm….not...dead?! How could this be?! :P Hhheeellllooooooo little babies, I'm back with some more of that sweet sweet sweet sweeeetttttt Ciel and Lizzie love! If you like please follow and/or favorite, and leave me some of them sexy reviews!**

**Important news: Remember kids, don't feed the Yao Gaui!**

Ciel burst into Sebastian's room "Sebastian, Lizzie's water just broke!"

"Oh great…" He got up and followed Ciel down the hallway to his room.

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Lizzie...its going to be okay!" Ciel grabbed her hand as Mey Rin entered the room.

"Master?" Sebastian said from his spot "I believe she is having triplets…"

Ciel looked horrified as the words registered in his mind.

**Sorry that was so short! Sunday I'm going to make a long one! Promise! Love you guys! :)**


	17. Triplets

**Wait what? I'm resuming on A Phantomhive love? Yep! Remember to follow and/or favorite and if you think that air is great to have in your body, why don't you leave me a review? :)**

Ciel huffed as he sat down in the chair next to Lizzie, Sebastian was correct, indeed did she have triplets.

The children were all healthy, however there was one thing that left Ciel flabbergasted. They were all girls. He didn't care, but in his head the probability of having all of one gender was slim, almost impossible, however the young earl was just happy that they were all happy.

"Sebastian you look almost tired…" He mused towards the butler who was holding the Sammantha, Ciel had Alexander and Rose in his arms.

The demon butler looked up with bags present under his eyes "I was only joking when I said you would be having triplets, in all honesty I guessed twins.."

"Hahahaha, well may I express my gratitude in you helping me…"

He only waved his hand "Think nothing of it, it's my job…"

Lizzie roused from her sleep and looked at her husband.

"Ciel…"

"Yes?" He answered.

"We have kids…"

"Yeah we do…" He smiled.

She smiled as her eyes closed again.

**Okay that's it for now, however I'll give you a hint on what's next….I'll be writing about Ciel and Lizzie's kids doing wacky stuff, so look forward to it! :) Please follow and/or favorite...and did you guys like the children's names? See you next update! :D**


	18. She's Too Young

**Alright, I'm getting my act together and here I am! A Black Butler fanfic that isn't a quarter of a page long! :D If you like please follow and/or favorite, and remember to leave me a review! And sorry I've been writing short ones lately ):**

"But Father!" Samantha pleaded her father "He invited me…."

Currently the ten year old girl was begging her father to let her go to a ball with a boy she met a week earlier, and Ciel seemed to not be having any of it.

"I said no Samantha…." Ciel looked frustrated as he cut his steak, Lizzie was seated to the left of him at the dinner table, while the girls were further down.

"Oh come on dear, I think it's a good idea.." His wife said with a small quaint smile.

"No Lizzie, she's only ten years old…" The Earl had a fire in his eye "There's no point in dating at her age.."

"Father I believe it's a good idea…." Rose muttered from her spot at the table.

Rose most definitely shared Ciel's traits while Alexander and Samantha took after Lizzie. While Samantha and Alexander had their bright blonde locks of hair while Rose had her dark blue locks with midnight blue eyes, she also inherited her father's natural gift of intelligence.

"Rose I'm not having this conversation…" Ciel muttered "You're too young…"

"What a horrible excuse of an argument.." She muttered back.

"Sebastian!" Alexander called "What do you think?"

The demon butler perked from the kitchen and flashed his trademark smile "Well personally I-"

Ciel interrupted "Imagine if a random male cat tried to have sex with Charlie.."

Anger hotter than the flames of hell flashed in Sebastian's eyes "I would break that cat in half…" (Charlie was his newest and youngest kitten…)

"See?" Ciel mused as he got up "That's how I feel…come Rose we shall practice piano…"

"Yes father…" The blue haired girl got up and followed her father out of the room.

_Minutes later…._

"Very good Rose…" Ciel said as he listened to his daughter hit the keys on the grand piano.

"Thank you….father we must talk…"

"If this is about-"

"Hear me out please.."

"Fine….continue.." He said

"You should let Samantha go to the ball with the boy, I've met him and he seems respectable, and even if you have doubts, just make Sebastian watch him…"

Ciel saw logic in his young daughter's eyes "Very well, go tell her she may go…"

A small smile fell upon Rose's lips "Yes sir.."

A scream and a variety of "Yes'" Was heard down the hallway from Samantha. Ciel allowed himself to smile.

Later as Ciel plopped himself down onto the bed as Lizzie laid down next to him with a smile.

"May I ask what's pleasing you?" He asked.

"It was really sweet what you did...thanks for letting her go to the ball…"

"Its nothing really, she needs to learn how to be social anyways…"

"Speaking of which Rose needs to learn to mingle…"

Ciel's eyes opened "No she doesn't, she's perfect the way she is.."

"Ciel...she just reads and plays music….she hates going out…" Lizzie said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"She takes after father…" Ciel responded.

"A little too much…." Lizzie retorted quietly.

"What was that?"

**Did you guys like? It was short, but longer than what I have been doing….thanks for reading! :D If you liked you know what to do!**


End file.
